Teacher of Yin-Yang-Sen
by narufuuin
Summary: An Ancient has come back to the world. He is power incarnate. He is back. to teach and protect he will lead the world back to balance.


I own nothing! Except the plot… Which whoever can use if they ask.

OK on with the story!

It was a warm May night in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. No clouds as far as the eye could see with a full moon shining down on a pair of people.

"Albus are you sure this will work at all? I mean really testing out an unknown runic circle because your curious when the circle itself is radiating magic!" a tall stern woman said looking at a robed man with half moon glasses with piercing blue eyes that twinkled.

"Of course Minerva. Why wouldn't it work? And besides I know your curious as well don't try and hide it." He replied looking back at his companion. They were in a bare patch of ground with runes lining a large circle before them on the ground.

"That is not the point Albus. The point is that we should not be trying it at all right here untested without trying to figure out the structure and meaning of each rune _before_ trying it." She said a little exasperated.

"Now come Minerva. You weren't in such a state when you were helping me draw the runes. Why such the negativity?" he asked her.

"Because I have no idea if this will kill us or not or something else ridiculous."

"No, I would say this is more of a conjuring circle than anything else. It resembles the one that was discovered over in France all too well for anything else. I myself am curious as to what this particular circle summons. It has no precautions written on it, which is why we took so long in adding the second layer. But enough of this, its time." He said looking up and seeing the full moon looking down on the circle in front of the pair of magical beings.

They both channeled their magic to each end of the circle as it lit up with the moon seemingly brightening almost as if waiting in anticipation for what would come next. The magic in the air was also still waiting for whatever was going to come forth to come.

As the circle lit up both Albus and Minerva felt the static magic in the air heading to the circle. Beads of light falling to the circle as it only brightened significantly. Then the light surged as if a huge shockwave of magic came out throwing the pair away at the strength of the magic emanating from the circle. A silhouette was formed in the light surprising the female while the male's eyes twinkled brighter.

The light dimmed slowly as the silhouette formed in the light stood. It was only 5'7'' in total height when it emerged. It was a human!

"Albus! How? Who? Where?" she said but that was all she got in before he silenced her still carefully watching the man that stood before them. He wore a dark grey shirt with dark grey pants that were snug at the ankle but had space all along the leg as it went up. He had golden hair as if the sun was standing behind him still for only the sun could match such a shade of ridiculous blonde hair.

"Albus!" the whisper came to him without needing to know who said it.

Apparently the man heard it as well as his eyes snapped open showing such crystal clear blue it was like looking into the purest water and watching it wave at you. The figure attempted to move but he suddenly collapsed on his knees. Light engulfed him again as his figure shrunk down to a smaller 4'4'' figure. When the light left him he was still falling over only smaller this time.

"Albus… did he…?" she asked not really knowing what to ask.

"Yes he did, Minerva. Would you please wake poppy up and tell her to get a bed ready for our guest to awaken?" Dumbldore instructed as he raced forward catching the young boy before he hit the ground.

The next day was exciting for the Headmaster as he got to see just what exactly the circle had called for. Going through the extensive knowledge he knew he reread through the runes showing exactly what happened. He had summoned an Ancient. Both a warrior and a teacher of old magics. Both light and dark. He was both nervous and excited to learn what he had to offer this age. Walking to the hospital wing he saw Poppy fussing around a bed with a young boy sitting up watching the woman work.

Seeing the Headmaster the woman gave a brief glance at him and said, "Now where did you find him Headmaster? He is malnourished; his muscles are weak from lack of blood flow and many other things that have given me a nightmare to deal with. Arms up!" she said the last part to the boy who had almost immediately put his hands up. A soft chuckle was heard from the headmaster as he was slightly amused by the boy's actions in following the nurse's orders so quickly. As Madam Pomfrey fussed over him and gave him multiple potions to drink the boy downed all of them. Even some that would have given Dumbledore pause at the taste of them. He very well knew what some of them tasted like. And the boy wasn't complaining at all just taking the potions and chugging them as if they were candy the rate he was chugging them.

As Madam Pomfrey finished fussing over him for a minute the boy opened his mouth and spoke after he was sure the nurse was out of earshot. "_Nurses are scary._" Dumbledore could only nod in agreement with the boy. He recognized the language and thought _'japanese?'_

Deciding to talk with the boy he switched to Japanese and started speaking, "_It is nice to meet you. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the headmaster of this school."_ At the word school the boys face paled dramatically.

"_No. I finally finished my job and then I have to go to SCHOOL for my heaven?! Why Kami-sama? Why? Wasn't Merli-gaki and his gakis enough?"_ he said with tears falling from his eyes. Dumbledore was curious about what he said.

"_Who is Merli-gaki?"_

An irked face came on his features as he spoke again. "_Merli-gaki was probably known to you as Merlin. The greatest and most powerful–yada yada yada. The boy still never even figured out the rest of what I was teaching him the brat_!"

Dumbledore was shocked. This person had just claimed to be a teacher for Merlin?! "_You taught Merilin_?!"

"_Yes."_ He seemed to argue with himself for a moment before nodding to himself about something. Raising his hand in a fist he held it out for the man to reply. "_Push your fist against mine please."_ He asked the older man.

Now a little cautious but extremely curious as to what this would do Dumbledore pressed his fist against the man's and felt a pull on his mind. He wasn't prepared for that so it wasn't surprising when he fell unconscious in the chair.

He came to in a grassy field. Trees were off in the distance as he looked around. "Now where is this?" he asked his surroundings.

He heard a familiar voice from behind him. "You are in my mind Dumbledore-sensei." Looking back he saw what he first saw in the circle appear the night before. A man with golden hair standing at 5'7'' and oceanic pools of blue in his eye sockets was standing in front of him. "I'm sorry for the surprise but this is a faster method of communication. And I figured you would want to ask quite a few questions. But before you do that may I ask what seal you were using to bring me back to this world?"

"No problem at all. And you are right I do want answers but what do you mean 'seal'? I had used an old runic circle. Though I'm not sure how to show you the circle with no supplies."

"Just imagine it in the air and it will appear. This is my mind, anything is possible in the mind. Just envision it appearing beside you. I need to take a look at it." He said.

Doing as instructed Dumbledore was shocked at the outcome the very same runic circle appeared in the air not two feet from where he was standing.

A different light came in the man's eyes as he started spewing words ranting at the circle. "How did this even work?! Its not powered properly, the control matricies are miles off of where they should be, and dafuck is this nonsense about a restriction seal? The control matrix and its power link are completely off. the power and linking figures are missing completely. Again I ask how did this even work?! Bah I'll figure this out later." With his short rant over he turned to Dumbledore and took in his shocked expression. "Oh! Sorry bout that. I get a little fussed over badly made seals. Oh and I never introduced myself did I? The names Naruto Uzumaki. Rokudaime Hokage, Sandaime Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Niidaime Gama Sennin, Niidaime Rikudo Sennin, Heir of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and licensed babysitter of Gakis." He said with a smile to the still shocked man.

Shaking himself Dumbledore introduced himself. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot." He said shaking Naruto's hand. He could feel the power rolling off from just a handshake and couldn't bring himself to believe that this man had more power than himself!

Looking up for a moment Naruto apparently saw something the headmaster didn't as he looked back at Dumbledore and said, "Well it seems our time is up here the scary nurse lady is back and I don't want her worrying over something small like this." He said. And just like that Dumbledore felt his mind pushed from where he had just met Naruto.

"I wonder if I should tell him that Kami-sama wanted me to train the 'Prophecy Child'?"

…

…

"Nah!"

Outside of the mindscape Dumbledore came to seeing Madam Pomfrey busily casting spells over him and Naruto. Seeing him looking at her curiously she explained. "Ah! You're awake, good. Your mind was not where it was supposed to be. I came back to check on him and find you two standing there with fists connected and completely still. I called out and neither of you responded. I grew worried and started casting diagnosis spells when you woke up." She said before turning her attention to the boy who was trying to crawl away from her. "Oh no you don't." she said freezing him stiff as he turned around laughing nervously while the stern matron stared at him making him sweat bullets. "Back in bed with you! You are not done healing yet." She said staring into his soul as he nearly apparated beneath the blankets to hide. It was almost amusing to her that she could cower a person with so much magical energy in them. She had done preliminary scans the night before and found his magical core to be nearly ten times the size of the Headmasters! It brought smug satisfaction that she could cower a person so powerful. She was almost smiling.

Almost.

"Well what are you doing here? Out! He still needs healing and bed rest before anything strenuous if I have any say about it." She said ushering the headmaster out.

Before anything else happened both Madam Pomfrey and the headmaster heard a giggle. Looking back toward the sound they saw the Grey Lady looking at the man under the sheets with amusement clear in her dead eyes. A bundle of hair peeked out of the sheets before the blue eyes looked at the ghost.

"Helena-chan? What are you doing here?" Naruto said, as he looked closer at the ghost.

"Looking at my favorite very entertaining Grandpa being pushed around by a simple nurse. No offense to you ma'am." She said first to Naruto then to Madam Pomfrey who merely nodded.

He pouted like a child before turning serious. "How long has it been?" he asked looking and sounding more tired than someone his age should be able to.

"Not now, Grandap. It's good to see you again though. Though it would only be fair to warn you that the castle isn't exactly happy with how you abruptly disappeared."

And just like that his seriousness was out the window. "OI! That was not my fault that some evil witches and wizards didn't like me. It was bad enough when the Goblins, Veela, Centaurs, Merpeople, Dwarves, Elves, Dragons, Rai-chan, Selena-chan, Gaia-chan, Ken-kun, and the others were out to get me for ordering them to stay back. I don't need her mad too." He said with tears pooling in his eyes.

The Gray Lady only giggled at her grandpa's antics.

Needless to say Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey were rather lost at the exchange.

"How in the world do you know The Gray Lady?" Dumbledore breathed out.

"I told you I was a licensed baby-sitter! I had to keep the kids entertained as their parents were working on this place. They apparently didn't trust some of the others with influencing their kids yet they for some reason trusted me enough with it. How I have no idea." He said with a confused expression on his face.

"You raised us, gave us material to learn and did it in a way that I still remember what you taught us. I think that proves you were the one for the job enough to me." The Gray Lady said smiling at Naruto.

Naruto only stuck his tongue out at her making her giggle more.

"Oh, Headmaster you should see if Gandpa Naruto is still willing to teach. He would be wonderful at it. Either his 'Origin of Magic' class or just a fitness class. He has much to teach. Not to mention Hogwarts wants you to stay as well." She said looking first at Dumbledore then at her uncle figure.

"Do I get a vote in this at all?" Naruto said right before a steaming bowl of noodly goodness appeared at his bedside. "I take it back! I'm staying here!" he exclaimed in joy digging into the salty noodles. The Gray Lady giggled again at her adoptive Grandpa's antics.

"Grandpa. Hogwarts wants to speak with you." She said a minute after the slurping started.

"Yeah? Alright let's see what she wants." He said getting up not minding the nurse fussing over him as he got up. "One moment Madam. I will be right back in bed as soon as the meeting is finished." He said smiling jovially as he walked through the doorway to the hall outside The Gray Lady following him.

Not long after had they left had both Albus and Madam Pomfrey chasing after him to see what he was doing.

They stopped in an open courtyard right as Naruto knelt down with his fist meeting the stone ground. Power and light surged through the air as both Headmaster and Nurse had to look away for a moment. Looking back had them blinking furiously as they saw Naruto running around the ground with an angry child shouting insults at his back waving her tiny fists at him in anger. This seemed to be too much for the now severely confused duo of the Headmaster and Nurse as Madam Pomfrey threw her hands up resigning to leave back to her infirmary to where it was simpler to understand.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Albus shouted succeeding in getting their attention. He got nervous laughter out of Naruto as the little girl only growled and pounced on Naruto starting the fight as she bit his arm and a dusk cloud over took them.

After a minute of the fight going on the dust finally settled with Naruto on the floor tears water falling down his face as the tiny girl sat on his back with a stubborn expression on her face. "Now that this idiot isn't going anywhere I can feel free to speak." The girl said. "Headmaster Dumbledore. I am the corporeal form of Hogwarts. The fact that I'm a little girl right now is only manipulation by this idiot." She said before almost getting up before slamming back down on his back. Without another word she started glowing white and started growing. When it stopped she was 5'8'' with long straight brown hair flowing down to her mid-back wearing green and blue pants and a red jacket over a blue T-shirt. She had a regal air about her that Dumbledore couldn't place. "Better." She said gracefully getting off Naruto's back. "Now we can get down to business. Headmaster Dumbledore do you have any questions before we get started?" she said her quartz colored eyes staring into Dumbledore's sharp blue.

Dumbledore only had too many questions to ask but realized now wasn't the time. "Many, but I feel now would only hamper what we have to discuss about Mr. Uzumaki teaching at this school."

"Very well then Headmaster Dumbledore. Lead us to your office. We can discuss this there." She said picking Naruto up by his collar and dragging him across the floor as she followed Dumbledore through the castle to the Headmaster office. Tears were still flowing out of Naruto's eyes as he was being dragged across the floor but no one really noticed as the ghosts only stared in awe at the form of the castle.

Once they were at the office Dumbledore was curious at the sight of him sitting where anyone else other than him would as he stared at the face of the castle.

"Now that we are settled we can get started. Grandpa you need to get off the floor and say which class you would rather teach, your Origin of Magic or teach them fitness?" she said staring at the prone figure on the floor.

Popping up like nothing happened Naruto's face took a serious turn. "Depends Hogwarts. Does Dumbledore think the students can handle the power of chakra?" he asked looking at Dumbledore.

"What is chakra?"

"…"

"… Right. One second Hogwarts if you would please?" he asked looking at the woman who nodded and a blackboard appeared on wheels behind them on the floor. As Naruto walked toward it chalk appeared in his hand as he started talking. "Chakra is the combination of the physical energy our bodies naturally produce and the formless energy of our spirit." He began seeing Dumbledore looking straight at him as he was teaching something entirely new to the aged headmaster. Even Hogwarts herself was looking at him taking him serious while he taught. "this energy can be applied for any reason to any surface in any form that the user has skill in. for instance if I wanted I could send the energy to my feet to walk up any surface." He said while walking toward the wall to demonstrate. As he was walking up it Dumbledore's eyes were wide in surprise.

"or you could use this energy to emulate the elements. Either the five primary elements or the sub-elements." He said from the floor again drawing a circle on the blackboard with 5 breaks. "Fire." He said writing the word down on the board as he held one hand out as a rich red fire flared to life above his hand. "Water." Again writing the word then the fire turned to steam as water flowed down from his palm. "Earth." He said as the water dried though this time nothing sprung up from his hand. "Lightning." As yellow sparks danced from his hand around him. "Wind or air." He said as the sparks abruptly stopped and a mini tornado formed in his hand. The circle was now complete with the first blank spot being fire and the last one being wind.

Dumbledore had stopped paying much attention to the blackboard only watching his hand as the different elements sprung up.

"More commonly this energy was used as a power source for seals or the runic circles that you summed me from. Many different seals used chakra though they used it for different purposes. Some to heal." He said as blue energy surrounded on hand only for him to slice down on his hand making a large gash on it as the blood dropped down onto the floor. After only a few seconds black lines grew on his palm glowing green as the skin grew beneath the lines closing the wound. "Some to store objects or people even." He said putting his hand on the board as more black lines grew and soon formed a circle on the board. He picked up an eraser and put it to the board only for smoke to consume the object. As the smoke cleared the eraser was gone. More smoke and the eraser was back in his hand.

Turning around he asked the question any good student waits for. "Any questions?"

"Where did the eraser go?"

Seeing the danger in such a question Hogwarts answered first. "It went inside the seal." She said glaring at Naruto who looked quite put out at such a small answer. "Don't ask any questions about seals if I'm not there Headmaster Dumbledore. It won't end quickly if I am not there. Naruto here is a level 5 Uzumaki Grandmaster at sealing he won't ever stop at just 'it went inside the seal'. Last time Helena asked it and the kids were stuck listening to him talking for two hours that none of them understood. By the time he was done he had filled four classroom size blackboards up three times top to bottom continuously speaking while he was writing." She said with an eye twitch.

'That's worse than Binns!' Dumbledore thought in shock. "Impressive." He said deciding that complimenting the boy would be more helpful than hurting to his position to help. "But how do you expect him to teach when he looks no older than eleven?" this was met by a blank face from Naruto as he looked over his 4'4'' form.

"no… nononononono" he started as he kept looking at his body.

"Oh dear here he goes again."

"Not again! Why Kami-sama? WHY?!" he shouted the last part at the sky through the window before his eyes went wide and tears started falling waterfall style.

Outside the window the clouds were arranged to show 'Because why not?'

"I'll tell you why! I for one don't want to go through Puberty AGAIN! Couldn't you at least put me at twenty?!" he said tears still falling pathetically.

Dumbledore eyes were now almost popping out of his head in surprise at the clouds.

Neither noticed Hogwarts eyes closed and appeared to be focusing beyond the room.

All too soon the trio were talking about the class and its learning material. They talked well into the night before Hogwarts demanded that Naruto go back to bed as his body was still under stress of reforming from the botched runic circle. This brought on an argument between Hogwarts and Naruto and soon they descended into a dusty brawl on the floor with Naruto biting Hogwarts and Hogwarts putting Naruto in a headlock. It was too much for Dumbledore as he used his magic to try and separate the two. This didn't work as well as he thought it would as the cloud didn't even clear after a half a minute of pumping his magic to get his will done. Finally the dust cleared with Naruto again being pinned under Naruto as more tears were falling from his eyes. It didn't help that Hogwarts conjured a four-poster bed under him with the legs moving toward the door to the office and the sheets wrapping him up like a straightjacket.

The bed started walking down the steps as it went to the hospital wing with Naruto crying all the way calling Hogwarts a meanie.

Hogwarts had stayed behind to talk more to the current headmaster as she watched the bed walk down the hallway. After he had left the room a small smile played on her lips as she remembered times of him inside the castle. "Sorry about that Headmaster Dumbledore. He was never one for staying down long. Even when tied to a bed. Only when that bed is fighting back would he stay down. The last time he didn't want to stay down was after his time fighting the Imperial Obsidian Dragon." She said again shocking the older man to his core at fighting such a thing. "Yeah. All four founders, Merlin, the founder's children and myself all had to take turns watching him and alerting the others if he wasn't resting. I don't know what happened to his body but I am glad that he appeared. I can sense something in the air Headmaster. We will need his help in the coming years. If only for the student's safety, if not our own as well." Not long afterward the Headmaster went to bed, not wanting any more surprises in one day.

"The castle is waiting Hogwarts." A new voice spoke behind her now. Looking back the castle saw the sorting hat with its flap opened to speak more. "You are its sentience and I am the guide. That was the duty placed upon us when we were created by the founders. You remember their orders regarding if he came back." It said.

"I know. I know. Keep him until the one can come to balance the forces and throw down the cloud that keeps the old one under shade."

"To guide the one upon his path and help the old one heal."

"To heal the old one until it comes back."

"And to help in any way bring the beast down to help the land until it is no more."

"I know. If only Rowena was clearer about who the one is." Hogwarts said sighing at the last bit. "Well we have our duties straight lets keep our share up. We both know that he won't accept our help until the one brings a calm to the storm that is his mind." '_And even then it will be difficult getting him to allow us to help.'_ Hogwarts thought before shaking her head and nodding to the hat before dispersing the magic that kept her form together.

-CT-

Naruto wasn't sure what to do. He was going to be a teacher and a student at the same time. How? He hadn't a clue. He was going to go through the curriculum that was 'new' and then find a girl and settle down. _'Right. Cuz my luck will let me 'settle down' the only way I will settle down is if I lose my head and truly die this time.'_ Sighing he leant back into the bed that still had him captive. Madam Pomfrey had tried to remove it but the bed had proved resistant to her magic and his attempts for freedom. In the next few days he would go to where Gringots was and find the Goblin in charge for his account to get some gold to buy some new stuff. '_I wonder if the Goblins even kept my account active?'_ he thought.

It was morning before he knew it and the bed hadn't let go of him yet. Instead he learned how to drive it. Using the small grip he had inside the sheets he steered it towards where the founders had made the great hall for meals. It helped that the surprisingly strong sheets had propped him up to let him see where exactly he was going.

"Right now where is the food?" he said looking at the doors to the Great Hall.

"Nice ride. I wish I had me one of those." A voice said behind him.

"Indeed Fred that would be wonderful for the pesky mornings." A second voice started saying.

"Just think George breakfast in bed."

"It would be a wonderful endeavor Fred."

Turning the bed around Naruto saw two identical people standing behind him with red hair and smiles on their faces. They were wearing the same colors that Gryffindor did he realized. "Hi! Are you two students here? My name is Naruto Uzumaki." He said introducing himself.

"It does my heart good to see such a bright person Fred."

"Indeed George. Such a polite boy. I don't suppose you could tell us the spell for the bed could you?"

"It would be a wonderful help for everyday uses."

"Not a clue." Naruto replied disappointing the two boys.

"Then how did you get it?"

"The castle conjured it when I wouldn't go to bed." Naruto said sheepishly laughing.

"You wouldn't go to bed so the _castle_ conjured it?" the one on the right asked a little skeptical.

"Sure she did. I can't really show her right now since I'm kind of trapped but I should be able to get out sometime tomorrow. I was denied the right to move. So I improvised." He said laughing.

"Nice one!"

"Quite impressive!"

"I don't suppose you would mind it if I asked to sit by you two would it?" Naruto asked a little nervous.

"Only if you promise to show us the _castle_ that confined you to the bed."

"Gladly."

On their way inside the great hall the twins took turns talking to Naruto as he drove his bed next to the Gryffindor table. Many eyes were looking at the spectacle that was the moving bed carrying a smiling blonde who was looking at the long tables in glee.

"And this is our good friend-" Fred started.

"Lee Jordan." And George finished.

"Nice to meet you Lee." Naruto said smiling at someone with his old friends name. Lee had been a terror on the battlefield after he had matured a little. He was still extremely _Youthful _but he got himself a girl and had plenty of more balanced babies between himself and Ayame. To those who hadn't seen it coming it was a shock but Ayame had truly been called a saint by many of Naruto's peers for dealing with Lee's exuberance.

"And Lee this-" now it was George who started while it was-

"Is Naruto Uzumaki," Fred who finished.

"Nice to meet you. I would shake your hand but…" he trailed off with a smile.

"Don't blame me! It was the castle! My freedom of movement was denied so I had to improvise." Lee only looked at the twins who grinned but didn't say anything.

During the meal the twins and Lee each took turns talking to him but didn't even try to ask how he was levitating his food into his mouth. They only stared for a bit before shaking their heads chuckling.

After the meal the twins and Lee accompanied Naruto and the bed back to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey greeted them scolding Naruto who rushed his bed back to where it was.

"In my defense Madam Pomfrey I didn't really move. The bed did the walking. All I did was sit, talk, and eat." He said nervously.

Of course that didn't go over as well as he would have thought it would have with the scary nurse. "There are house-elves to get food Mr. Uzumaki. If you required food you did not need to leave the Hospital wing." She said sternly. It was Tsunade all over again. Thank Kami-sama that she probably didn't have Tusnade's strength. She would probably rule the world if she did.

In the end Naruto and the bed had been confined to one spot with sticking charms form the nurse who also fed him more potions as well.

"Well guys. You wanted to see the castle so I will show you the castle… just give me a minute." Naruto said after the nurse had gone from the strange quartet.

Concentrating for a moment Naruto reached out and collected a portion of the magic of the castle and gave it form. Appearing at the foot of his bed was the manifestation of the castle. "Hi Hogwarts! Sorry for surprising you like that but these guys wanted to see you… and did you really need to keep me confined to a bed?!" he started as if greeting an old friend before shifting to an annoyed face.

"Yes. Yes I did Naruto. You _Know_ that you shouldn't even be _awake_ let alone moving around so yes I felt the need to keep you confined to the bed. At least it did its job properly and didn't disappear randomly." Hogwarts still trying to get at him for disappearing.

"OI! I was fighting the freaking Shinju give me a break. You expect me to let a bunch of brats who can't fight and move at the same time properly fight _that_!" he said more than a little annoyed at the castle for keeping that grudge. "You really expected everything to go perfectly against such a monster that everything would go back to normal immediately? No it wouldn't so drop it! But if that is the only thing you want to bring up in my presence then you can leave so I can get my sleep. The sooner I get better the sooner I can leave your presence as you so desire" he said with a little venom in his words before all three boys who were looking at the manifestation of power in awe and the castles form were blasted back by pure energy. With a final 'hmph' Naruto closed the blinds around the bed and ignored everyone standing around it..

The castle tried to move forward to argue further when she lost her form due to walking into the barrier that popped up around the bed. With more confused expressions the three boys could only look at each other before realizing that they weren't going to get any answers there so they left.

A moment later small sobbing sounds could be heard from the bed if one listened closely enough.

**AN. Well… this is something that had stayed in my head for a while so let me know what you think. **

**Despite how the chapter ended Naruto will be teaching at Hogwarts. He will just have a solid energy barrier around him keeping things like ghosts, poltergeists, Hogwarts and apparitions generally away from him.**

**reviews for what could be better, more detailed or whatever let me know what you all think about the story. **


End file.
